Une place au 3ème rang
by Lamouchedu69
Summary: Kurt est effacé, peu bavard, et particulièrement seul. Blaine est populaire et ouvert aux autres. Tous les sépare... sauf peut-être un bureau.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1** **  
**

Ce matin, Kurt s'était réveillé la boule au ventre. Il faut dire que, même après 2 ans au lycée Mc Kinley, il ne sentait toujours pas en sécurité. Entre les poubelles, les slushies, et toutes les bousculades que lui adressaient les footballeurs, il en voyait de toutes les couleurs…

En montant dans sa voiture, la boule dans son estomac grossit encore…

" _Allez, Kurt… Un peu de courage. C'est la rentrée, fais-toi petit et ça ira…_ "

Dès son réveil, Blaine sut qu'il était de bonne humeur, et que sa rentrée serait une réussite. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas comme s'il avait beaucoup d'amis et était admiré de tout le monde...

En effet, Blaine était tout en haut de l'échelle, aux côtés de Quinn, Puck, Santana entre autres. Ses amis étaient aussi les footballeurs du lycée, même si il n'approuvait pas leurs méthodes de pression sur les autres... Oui, il n'était pas seulement proche avec des personnes populaires, mais discutait aussi avec des élèves moins appréciés, tenant cela de son coté très extraverti.

Après une longue et minutieuse réflexion sur le choix de son nœud papillon, il descendit dans la cuisine avec son préféré : à rayures diagonales multicolores.

Il pris un copieux déjeuner, enfila sa sacoche et sortit. Pour un début de septembre, la température était encore très profitable, et le soleil était au rendez-vous. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans la vie de Blaine.

En arrivant au lycée, comme à son habitude, Kurt sortit de sa voiture et s'engouffra furtivement dans la masse humaine, priant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Rapidement, il entra dans le bâtiment et souffla aussitôt, se disant que ses harceleurs l'avaient peut-être enfin laissé tranquille ! Plus de baignades dans la benne à ordure, plus de slush... ah ben non... raté. Deux colosses vêtus d'une veste au couleurs du lycée venaient subitement de l'asperger du liquide visqueux et collant...

De son côté, Blaine, situé dans le couloirs tout proche, avait tout vu de la scène, jusqu'au regard désespéré du jeune homme maintenant recouvert de soda... bleu...

Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir à l'encontre de l'autre pour l'aider, mais une tignasse brune s'interposa :

"-Hep hep hep ! Il va où le p'tit Blainey ? Ne me dis pas que t'allais aider ce paaauuvre petit garçon ? Si ils ont fait ça, y'a une raison...

-Laisse-moi passer, Santana..." soupira le jeune homme, coupé dans son élan.

"-Mais oui le hobbit... Allez viens, y'a mieux à faire que de regarder un manchot se décrasser..." dit-elle en le poussant dans l'autre sens. "Ta gentillesse te perdra...

-Mais..." bégaya Blaine en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au garçon, désemparé.

Kurt était choqué. " _Comment se fait-il que, à peine arrivé, on s'en prenne à moi ?! Ma coiffure est un désastre, et je n'ai même pas d'habits de rechange... Je veux_ _mourir..._ "

Après un nettoyage minutieux, Kurt sortit des toilettes pour aller en cours. Sa première heure était une heure consacrée aux maths. Ne sachant plus précisément quelle salle y était consacrée-les vacances d'été étant un bon moyen d'oublier ce genre de trucs-, il chercha 15 bonnes minutes pour enfin arriver… en retard. Il s'excusa platement, rougissant devant les 30 paires d'yeux qui le fixaient. La salle était pleine et sa place habituelle -tout au fond, à une table solo- était prise. La seule place libre se trouvait au 3ème rang, à côté de celle d'un autre élève " _très mignon_ " selon Kurt.

Kurt était gay, ne l'avait jamais dit, mais il n'était pas bien compliqué de le deviner... C'était d'ailleurs, selon lui, la raison des footballeurs de l'embêter. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la chaise, l'autre lui fit un sourire discret, et, il fallait bien l'avouer, Kurt le trouva magnifique. Il lui rendit un petit sourire gêné.

Après avoir déposé son sac, le jeune homme déjà installé lui tendit la main en chuchotant :

«-Salut, moi, c'est Blaine !

-Heu… Je… »Kurt était désemparé. Personne ne lui adressait jamais la parole, sauf pour l'insulter.

«-Ça ne va pas ? »demanda Blaine, inquiété par la couleur écarlate que prenait le visage du châtain.

«-Heu… Si si ! »Répondit-il –trop- rapidement.

Lorsqu'il s'assit, Blaine put mieux l'observer. Il avait les traits fins, le nez bien dessiné et la peau pâle mais bien entretenue. Ses cheveux châtains étaient très légèrement mouillés. Mais oui ! Il se rappelait de lui !

«-Attend, tu es celui qui s'est fait aspergé tout à l'heure ?! »S'exclama Blaine.

Kurt pâlit à l'évocation de ce moment, puis répondit avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix :

«-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires…

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ça ? » Demanda Blaine, ignorant sa remarque.

«-Je… Ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup…

-Et tu te laisses faire ?! C'est injuste… »

Rougissant intensément, Kurt ne répondit pas. C'était bien la première fois qu'un inconnu de son lycée, hyper populaire qui plus est, le défendait… Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi…

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous rangèrent leurs affaires et Blaine lui lança en partant :

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais ! »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Salut à tous ! Je suis trop content que le premier chapitre de ma première fiction ait déjà une review et un favori en moins de 24h ! Sinon que dire… j'essaie d'écrire quelque chose de plaisant pour vos yeux et pas trop bourré de fautes ou d'incohérences alors prévenez-moi si jamais problème il y a…

Au fait, j'ai remarqué que le 1er chapitre était VRAIMENT court je vais les faire plus longs.

 **AkuriAtsuki :** Blaine étant populaire, Kurt le connait de nom, mais sachant que sa relation avec certains d'entre eux est… tendue, il ne cherche pas particulièrement à le connaitre.

Blaine n'est pas nouveau, ce serait bizarre, sinon…

Et pour le Glee Club… c'est une bonne question. Je vais y réfléchir. Donne-moi aussi ton avis ! )

Merci encore tout le monde ! La suite, par ici !

 **Chapitre 2**

L'année serait longue. Kurt l'avais pressenti en arrivant au lycée. Quand il s'était pris son premier slushie, cela l'avait convaincu. Mais quand il avait appris de la bouche de son professeur de maths même qu'il garderait sa place au 3ème rang, près d'un des mecs qui pourrait faire de sa vie en enfer, il s'était dit que l'année serait vraiment longue…

Sa première journée avait été un désastre… Entre les sodas à la figure, les bousculades et insultes, sa confiance en lui en avait pris un coup. Encore une fois. Son principal harceleur, l'année dernière, était David Karofski, alias le gorille. C'était le plus virulent, le plus rabaissant et le plus méchant de tous.

«-Monsieur Hummel ! Je vous prierais de revenir parmi nous et d'arrêter vos sottises. Nous ne sommes que le 2ème jour, et vous êtes déjà dissipé ?! Prenez exemple sur votre voisin, et ressaisissez-vous ! » Le sermonna le professeur de maths.

Kurt rougit en sentant le regard de Blaine sur lui.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Kurt rangea ses rapidement affaires.

«-Alors comme ça, t'est un cancre ? » lui lança Blaine sur le ton de l'amusement en l'imitant.

« -Je ne suis pas un cancre… Et d'ailleurs… Pourquoi tu me parles ? Je veux dire… On se connaît pas… » Osa Kurt.

« -Je sais pas… J'aime bien faire des nouvelles rencontres. Et puis t'as pas l'air méchant… je ne pense pas être en grand danger…

-Personne ne m'aime, ici… si tu parles avec moi, tu te retrouveras tout en bas de l'échelle…

-Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui te retrouverais en haut ?

\- Parce que les choses vont comme ça et pas dans l'autre sens… Les losers restent avec les losers et les winners qui restent avec les losers **deviennent** des losers… Ecoute, je sais pas pourquoi t'agit comme ça, si c'est pour te foutre de moi dans mon dos ou m'envoyer des slushies quand je m'y attendrais pas… C'est pas la peine… Fait-le tout de suite… J'ai l'habitude.

-Non mais attends… Tu te laisses faire comme ça ? Ça va pas bien ! Donne-moi des noms, je vais leur parler… »

Kurt se figea. Il sentait des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. C'était la première fois dans sa scolarité lycéenne que quelqu'un le valorisait ainsi…

«-Eh… Ça va pas ?! » S'inquiéta Blaine.

«-Si si… C'est juste que personne –à part mon père- ne s'occupe de moi comme tu le fais… Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi…

-Sache que je te considère comme un ami, et que, si tu as des problèmes, tu peux me parler, ok ? »

Le cœur de Kurt bondi dans sa poitrine. Non seulement il avait un ami, mais en plus celui-ci était populaire ! A ce moment-là, le jeune homme se dit que, finalement, l'année ne serait peut-être pas si longue… Il adressa un sourire plus qu'heureux à Blaine, qui le lui rendit.

Kurt rangeait ses affaires dans son casier, se préparant pour aller à la cantine. En le fermant, il sursauta en remarquant Blaine, adossé au mur et muni de sa sacoche. Celui-ci engagea la discussion avant même que le châtain n'ouvre la bouche.

«-Que dirait tu d'un déjeuner au Lima Bean avec quelques-uns de mes amis ? On a un rituel le mardi : ensemble, on y va, on mange, on discute une petite heure et on rentre au lycée… Ça te dit ?

-Oh… Heu, eh bien… c'est-à-dire que je ne pense pas être le bienvenu là-bas… » Répondit l'autre. « Tu sais, vu que tu traînes avec des gens populaires, moi qui ne le suis absolument pas, il y a des grandes chances que je me fasse pas accepter…

-Arrête de dire des sottises… C'est moi qui choisis avec qui je traîne et point barre. Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire, surtout si c'est une question de popularité. En fait, je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas pourquoi les footballeurs te vouent cette haine viscérale… tu veux bien m'en parler ? Peut-être que je pourrai t'aider… »

Les deux garçons s'étaient mis à marcher dans les couloirs et étaient sortis devant l'entrée du lycée. Kurt s'assit et sembla peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, il regarda Blaine avec des yeux peu rassurés et commença :

«-En fait, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne et… Je n'aimerai pas que tu me rejette après… Tu es la première personne avec qui je parle vraiment dans ce lycée et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre ça et…

-Kurt ! » Le coupa le brun. «Je ne te jugerai jamais. Tu m'entends ? Tu peux me faire confiance. »

L'autre repris, quelque peu rassuré.

«-Hum… Eh bien, voilà… Heu, je suis gay, et je ne l'ai jamais dit. Tu sais, ce lycée… Ça craint… Enfin bref. Je sais que malgré tout ça se voit beaucoup et… Les footballeurs n'ont pas beaucoup de tolérance envers moi... »

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il regarda Blaine avec appréhension. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas du tout comment le brun allait réagir, mais lorsqu'il le vit sourire franc orner son visage, il sut que c'était gagné. Puis l'autre pris la parole :

«-Si tu veux tout savoir, je m'en doutais…

-Ca ne te dérange pas ? » Souffla Kurt.

«-Pourquoi ça me dérangerais ? A vrai dire, je le suis aussi, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie que ça se sache… A part toi, il n'y a que mon groupe d'amis populaires à qui je l'ai dit. Il y a Santana, Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Sam, Rachel et Finn. » Enuméra Blaine.

-Wow… Ça fait du monde… Et ils t'acceptent ?

-Oui, contrairement aux footballeurs, ils ne sont pas bornés…

-Et donc toi tu penses qu'ils m'incluraient dans leur groupe ?

-Sans problème ! Bon, ils ont l'air dur, mais lorsque l'un d'entre nous se fait un nouvel ami, ils sont compréhensifs ! Tiens, Rachel, en début d'année dernière, elle n'était pas du tout populaire. Finn s'était inscrit dans un groupe… le Glee Club, je crois… Ils se sont rencontrés là-bas, et ils ont commencés à sortir ensemble. Le groupe l'a adoptée, et par la même occasion, l'a aidée à se relooker ! Bon, tu viens ? Ils vont nous attendre !

-Kurt. Mon nom est Kurt. »Sourit-il. Blaine rit.

«-Pas de problème, merci Kurt. »

Intérieurement, le châtain jubilait. Son ami était li aussi gay et il allait manger avec un des groupes les plus populaires du lycée ! Il n'en revenait pas.

Il avait aussi jugé trop vite : l'année serait géniale.

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Donnez-moi des avis, commentaires, est-ce-que c'est –toujours- trop court ?**

 **A + ! ;)**


	3. Reprise

**Bonjour à tous ! Avant toute chose, je tiens a préciser** **que ce chapitre n'est pas la suite de l'histoire !**

 **Voilà, alors je tiens m'excuser platement auprès de vous, car je sais que j'ai... un peu abandonné durant de longs mois mais je tenais aussi à dire que, grâce à ButtercupAnderson qui m'a remit dans le droit chemin -je t'en remercie-, j'ai repris l'écriture de ma fanfiction.**

 **Encore une fois, désolé pour l'attente, je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous servir un chapitre suffisamment long dans les plus brefs délais, peut-être dans la semaine prochaine... En tout cas, merci à tous de votre soutient et vos reviews qui m'ont malgré tout fait super plaisir !**

 **A + !**


End file.
